1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable toy and a movable toy set for the same, more relates to the movable toy and a movable toy set for the same, which can run by itself depending on a detection of an energized state of a running surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has heretofore been disclosed in JP-UM-A-59-36394 that toys run by driving a motor, which rotates with an electric current passing through water.
In the related art, the toys are allowed to run or stop in the presence or absence of water. Thus, the toys which keep running can be provided with variability of running.
However, the moving direction of the toys is in a constant direction so that the toys cannot be arbitrarily varied. Thus, the toys run along a monotonous locus and lack variability. Thus, the toys soon become boring.